Blood
by Weirdly
Summary: MORBIDNESS AHOY! Harry has a nightmare, and realizes something about himself. Note: this is not angst, it's just creepy. HG pairing, though it doesn't really matter. Oneshot. An experiment in formatting.


drowningdrowning in something notwater and its thick and salty and red and its blood and it's the blood of everyones hes failed to protect and he knows this like he knows the scars on the back of his hand _i must not tell lies_ but he lies to himself and tells himself that its not his fault but it is his fault and he didnt find them fast enough and now hes drowning in the blood of everyone hes killed and he knows which parts of the blood are his friends and which are his enemies and which are his because hes killed himself too because he didnt find them fast enough

and hes failedfailedfailed and everyone knows it and they laugh at him and scream at him for not protecting them but theyre dead and they cant laugh cant scream but he doesnt remember this because hes drowningdrowning in blood

and its all his fault

all his fault

his fault

fault

theyre dead and their blood is surrounding him and its his fault

fault

scream

he screams

and it echoes

but how could it echo hes drowningdrowningdrowningdrowning in bloodblood salty sweet red sticky blood

and he wants more

he is drunk on the blood and drowning and he wants more and moremoremore

and he screams

and wakes

to the world he knows, and she is shaking him.

"You screamed," she says, and he agrees; he did. "You were having a bad dream," she says, and he agrees; he was. "Your eyes flashed red," she says, and he agrees; they did. "Like blood," she says, and he startles.

"Blood," she says, and he sees a hungry look in her eyes. "Blood."

"I _am_ blood," he says, and looks at her with equally hungry eyes, because he sees blood in her, and loves it; and she sees blood in him, and loves it.

He bites his lip through, and there is blood in his mouth; and she takes it into her mouth (so salty and so sweet) and they both want moremoremore blood.

Bloodbloodbloodblood is all they think, and they love blood because they have seen so much, and they turn from the sun, and they love the bloody shadows, and they drink bloodbloodbloodblood and they are vampires. Not turned; but the True Vampires; the _true_ feared creatures of the night that only want bloodbloodblood and will do anything to get it, while other vampires may be human.

Bloodbloodblood is all they think and they live until they are staked with apple and mistletoe through the heart, and they cannot bleedbleedbleed.

And then they are gonegonegonegone and the worldis so happy because fear is gonegonegone. And there is a time of peace, before the next fear comes; and although it was their savior who was a vampire (and his love) they mourn and don't care because there is peacepeacepeace and happiness.

And then it begins again, as everything does. Peacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeace peacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeace peacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacep eacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepea cepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacep eacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeace peacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeace bloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodb loodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodblo odbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodblood fearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfe arfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfear deathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddea thpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeacepeacepeacebloodbloodbloodbloodfearfearfearfearfeardeathddeathpeacepeace

And even with the circle of peacepeacebloodfearfeardeathpeace life

was

good

* * *

**

* * *

Diclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

**A/N: Phew, that was morbidmorbidmorbid. Lol. Anyway, please review. If you don't understand, or something, tell me, and I'll either repost with a rewrite or explain it to you.**

**On another note, the latest chapter of my other fic ('The Gift of Gramarie') will be up sort of soon, but I just got Black and White2 and it's freaking addictive, taking up all the time on the computer where that fic is.**

**That last note will probably be outdated by tomorrow, but wtf, maybe it'll do a bit of advertising. Later.**


End file.
